The invention relates to attachments for gripping tools such as wrenches, pliers, and more particularly, to attachments which can be easily secured in the proper position on a gripping tool and also be easily removed from said gripping tool. The attachment will enable the wrench or pliers, etc., to firmly grip highly polished surfaces without causing damage thereto. Known attachments of this type have been made from rubber, plastics, etc., and have been formed of these materials with smooth surfaces as the gripping area. This invention provides serrated surfaces for gripping the smooth polished surface of the pipe or other article to be turned by the wrench. The prior art has not provided an attachment which may be securely fitted to a plurality of sizes of wrenches or pliers, etc., and also provide a serrated surface for gripping the article to be turned by the wrench.